My Top 5 Sith Lists 2
by scottivan
Summary: My Top 5 Sith Lists #2. Once again, I have listed the reasons why I have rated them.


I have rated my "Top 5 Sith Lords" in various categories. **I have also listed the reason(s) WHY I rated them**.

**TOP 5 MOST ARROGANT SITH**

1\. **Darth Sidious **\- He truly believed that he would live forever.  
It never occurred to him that he would eventually die. Believing this,  
he never properly trained his apprentice, Lord Vader, as he never  
intended for Vader to ever replace him. Also seriously underestimated  
the desire of the rebels to kill him, and destroy the Empire.

2\. **Darth Plagueis **\- Like his apprentice, was obsessed with eternal life.  
Never considered that he could be killed once he outlived his usefulness.  
However, Lord Sidious had other plans.

3\. **Darth Maul **\- Despite the repeated warnings from his master never  
to underestimate the jedi, he believed himself to be unbeatable.  
However, jedi apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi thought otherwise.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi bisected Darth Maul on Naboo.

4\. **Emperor Vitiate **\- Seriously underestimated the force powers of  
Jedi Master Revan. Also underestimated his new "Emperor's Wrath"  
Lord Scourge, which eventually led to his downfall, by the jedi knight  
known as the Hero of Tython.

5\. **Lord Skere Kaan **\- Only a madman and psychopath would deploy  
a weapon like the thought bomb. Ruusan was Kaan's last stand.  
His Brotherhood of Darkness fell because he failed as a leader.

**TOP 5 MOST IMPRESSIVE INDIVIDUAL FEATS BY A SITH**

1\. **Darth Maul **\- Even though he was bisected by jedi apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi,  
he survived to lead the Crimson Dawn Crime Syndicate. proving that  
**DEATH IS NO LONGER FATAL**.

2\. **Darth Sion **\- Died during fights with jedi on several occasions.  
Came back to life each time to fight onward.

3\. **Lord Vitiate **\- Drained ALL of the force-energy from his home planet  
of Nathema, including a very large gathering of sith lords. Used the energy  
to increase his own powers and life expectancy.

4\. **Darth Nihilus **\- Once drained the force-energy from an entire planet,  
including many jedi masters and knights, to feed his growing hunger  
for force-energy.

5\. **Darth Plagueis **\- Once killed King Ars Veruna of Naboo by having the  
midi-chlorians within Veruna's body return to the force. By doing so, he  
demonstrated to Veruna that he could kill without touching him.

**TOP 5 MOST INSPIRATIONAL SITH**

1\. **Darth Malgus **\- When Emperor Vitiate had his sith armies invade Coruscant,  
it was Darth Malgus who led the assault on the Jedi Temple. His sacking of the  
temple serves as great inspiration to future sith everywhere.

2\. **Darth Bane** \- Manipulated the leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness, Lord Kaan,  
into destroying his own Brotherhood of Darkness. The sith became diluted and weak  
because of Kaan's failure as leader. They needed to be rebuilt in order to harness the  
power of the dark side into only two individuals; a master and an apprentice.  
One to embody the power; the other to crave it.

3\. **Darth Revan** \- He was a jedi master on two separate occasions, and a sith lord twice  
(three times if you consider his mission on Korriban during his second stint as a jedi.  
This gave him a very unique perspective on the nature of the force. Highly regarded and  
respected by both jedi and sith alike. Rightfully so.

4\. **Darth Vectivus **\- Proved that an individual did not have to be a heartless, ruthless,  
bloodthirsty bastard to make a good sith. Dedicated all his time as a dark lord to the  
study of the dark side, and advancing sith knowledge.

5\. **Darth Zannah** \- Proved that it was possible, for a sith lord to walk within the halls  
of the jedi temple. I can only imagine that it took a lot of guts, concentration and  
dedication needed, to pull it off. To walk within the den of the enemy takes courage.  
Something that Lady Zannah proved she had.

**TOP 5 MOST "POWER HUNGRY" SITH**

1\. **Emperor Vitiate** \- When he destroyed Nathema, he proved he would do ANYTHING  
to keep his power.

2\. **Emperor Palpatine** \- Darth Sidious was as power-mad as Vitiate. Even refused  
to properly train his apprentice just to prevent him (Vader) from killing him, and  
seizing power himself.

3\. **Lord Skere Kaan **\- Power hungry enough to manipulate every other member  
of the Brotherhood of Darkness into following him. Darth Bane, and a thought bomb,  
brought an end to him and his gang.

4\. **Darth Vader** \- Even as a jedi, desired to rule the republic. As a sith, he foolishly  
"stole" the title of "Dark Lord" from his master, Darth Sidious; even though the  
"Rule of Two" as first established by Darth Bane states that in order to become a  
dark lord himself, he had to pry the title from the cold, dead hands of his master.

5\. **Darth Malgus **\- He saw it as his destiny to set Coruscant on fire. He was mistaken.  
Coruscant was just a pawn in Emperor Vitiate's chess game against the Republic.  
Captured so that the sith empire could gain more favorable terms in any treaty with  
the Republic. After Emperor Vitiate died, even tried to form his own empire. It failed.  
Sith Warriors are meant to fight; not to lead. He forgot that.

**TOP 5 STUPIDEST SITH  
**We've all done something stupid in our past; a brain cramp here, a brain fart there.  
However, these sith take the cake. Not exactly the brightest bulbs out there.  
_****Some people will disagree with me, specifically on numbers 2-5****_

1\. **Lord Skere Kaan** \- By allowing all of his people to use the title of dark lord, he spread  
the dark side to thin. Refused to allow any Brotherhood members, including himself, to use  
the "Darth " title. Neither Lord Kaan, nor any of his Brotherhood of Fools, were worthy of the  
"Darth" title.

2\. **Darth Bane **\- After destroying the main sith academy on Korriban, he then eliminated  
Lord Kaan and his Brotherhood of Darkness. He then made his biggest mistake. He actually  
had the nerve to think that he was the only remaining dark lord. Common sense logic should  
have told him otherwise. What about all of the other sith academies? There was the sith warrior  
academy on Dromund Kaas; the sith assassin academy on Umbara, among others. **While all**  
**of their graduates would have been on Ruusan, their master instructors would have been back**  
**at their respective academies, preparing for the next class of sith recruits. If they weren't,**  
**then the Brotherhood was doomed to failure**, even without Lord Bane and his thought bomb.  
Those remaining masters would have been just as worthy of the title of dark lord as  
Darth Bane was. He was too power drunk to understand this simple reality.

3\. **Darth** **Plagueis **\- Just like Lord Kaan and his group of fools, he rejected the teaching of  
the past sith greats and legends such as Emperor Vitiate, Marka Ragnos, Tulak Hord, Naga Sadow,  
and many others. Stories of entire star systems laid waste, populations enslaved, planets destroyed,  
show their great power. Modern sith are wimps compared to them.

4\. **Darth Zannah** \- Ms. Zannah was constantly "weaving" her spells in the air.  
They would have been far more effective, had she actually spoken the sith language.  
Of course, Darth Bane never taught her to speak sith. Proof that an education is a must.

5\. **Darth Vader - **Considered himself to be a dark lord (as do many others) even though  
the "Rule of Two" clearly states that if Vader wanted the title, he had to first kill Sidious.  
Also, he was too self absorbed to realize that he was still only an apprentice, NOT A MASTER.  
He went from serving Obi-Wan, to serving Sidious.

**TOP 5 SITH SORCERERS  
**The art of sorcery is often confused with alchemy. However, there are differences.  
Sorcery deals with spells and rituals, while alchemy deals with the physical alteration  
of living creatures and other objects. Both are forms of sith magic.

1\. **Tulak Hord** \- Famed sorcerer created over 200 spells and rituals, including the  
infamous Essence Transfer Ritual.

2\. **Emperor Vitiate** \- One word: NATHEMA. Need I say more?

3.** Darth Nihilus** \- Consumed the force energy of entire planets to feed his endless  
hunger for force energy. Infused his soul or spirit into his mask before his body merged  
with the force.

4\. **Dathka Graush** \- Used his skills in sorcery to raise his own private army of the dead.  
Inventor (and only user) of the infamous tsaiwinokka hoyakut, or reanimated dead spell.

5\. **Darth Vectivus **\- Mastered the art of sorcery. Created the "Force Phantom" ritual,  
which allowed him to visit and interact with people on distant planets from the safety  
of his stronghold on an asteroid near Bimmiel. We saw jedi master Luke Skywalker  
use this technique in "The Last Jedi": he was safe on Ahch-To (Unknown Regions)  
while he appeared on Crait. (Crait System, Outer Rim Territories)

**TOP 5 SITH ALCHEMISTS**

1\. **Emperor Vitiate **\- Created special beasts (Sithspawn monsters) to help guard his  
secret prison within the Maelstrom Nebula. Extended the life of his new "Emperor's Wrath"  
Lord Scourge by several hundred centuries.

2\. **Sorzus Syn **\- Created many Leviathans and other bloodthirsty, violent creatures.  
Her favorite was Krespuckle the Ever-Hungry, a terrifying sight to behold.

3\. **Belia Darzu** \- Mastered the creation of technobeasts, or mechu-deru.

4\. **Brontes** \- Member of the feared "Dread Masters", an organization created by  
Emperor Vitiate to defend the sith empire. She refused to carry a lightsaber,  
instead creating a robotic army for herself.

5\. **Naga Sadow** \- Famed alchemist and dark lord nearly wiped out the Republic  
during the Great Hyperspace War. (Approximately 5000 BBY)


End file.
